Go On
by Heeygurlitsme
Summary: So let me get this straight-You're a pot-head, you're a criminal, you're a sad sack, you're a...well you're just crazy, you're a germophobe, you're a shallow skank, you're a...I don't really know what you are, and you, well what's wrong with you? VARIOUS PAIRINGS-rating MIGHT go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I was watching this old show _Go On _with Matthew Perry, and I was like, hm. Think I'll try this out. **

"No, fuck that idea. Fuck it right in its ass."

Hayner Johnson stood angrily in his mother's house with a prominent look on his face.

"Hayner! We don't use that kind of language!" Hayner's mother placed a hand over her heart in shock that her wonderful son would ever say something so vile.

"Shut the fuck up mom! There is no way in fucking hell that I am going to a fucking nut job circle!" Hayner shouted exasperatedly

"Honey, it's not a nut job circle, it's a therapy group! It will be good for you!" Hayner's mother protested with her hands folded in front of her.

"Jesus fucking Christ mom, it's the exact same god damn thing! I am not fucking crazy, so I'm not fucking going!" He yelled back at her.

Hayner Johnson had been struggling in school. At first, it didn't bother Martha Johnson very much. She simply assumed that he was falling behind a teensy bit, and he'd be back on top of it soon enough.

But he didn't. He began failing classes, skipping school, even dropping classes! And that was when Martha started getting suspicious.

It wasn't until she saw the smoke coming from his room that she had realized what had been going on.

She immediately took action. As a mother, it was her job to keep her son away from drugs, and she had felt as if she had failed. She confiscated all of the drugs and limited his contact with the outside world. She began home schooling him, and she assumed that everything would be back to normal.

But it wasn't.

He lashed out at her, and Martha was so worried that she had sought out help from a local doctor.

He recommended therapy, he told Martha about a friend who was a complete shut-in walk out of group therapy with a new group of friends, and a new outlook on life.

Martha took charge. She had already registered her son for a full year season of group therapy. And there was no way he was getting out of it.

"Young man, you are most definitely going. Even if it kills me!" Martha exclaimed.

"I hope it does!" Hayner yelled.

A simple bump in the road. She could handle this.

"If you don't go, then I swear to god you will never see your Xbox 360. _Again._" She said in dead seriousness.

Hayner was taken aback. He would've never thought his door mat mother would ever sink to blackmail.

"You _wouldn't."_ He whispered dangerously.

"You better _god damn _believe that I will." Martha answered.

She was serious. Hayner's mother _never_ swore.

Hayner's lip curled in disgust and he turned away from his loving mother.

He knew that he had been defeated.

"Fine. I'll fucking go."

* * *

"What? Why?"

Sora Hikaru was anything if not agreeable, or at least, he liked to think so. But this was asking too much.

"Come on Sora, it's only for a few months, and it's only once a week!" Cloud Strife, Sora's guardian, begged desperately.

"What the hell do I need therapy for?" Sora asked, sharpening his pocket knife on the granite tabletop.

"You are too…violent." Cloud said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sora stopped sharpening his knife for a few seconds.

"Look that kid was asking for it! And that other kid, you know he was gonna hurt that girl! And that last guy, well, he was just a fucking douche bag." Sora explained. He resumed his knife sharpening casually and Cloud massaged his temples.

Ever since Cloud had taken Sora off of the streets, he had been trouble. Always getting into fights, and lashing out at people. Although Cloud cared for Sora deeply, and he loved him as if he were his own son, he knew that Sora needed…a push in the right direction.

"I'm not violent!" Sora said loudly, slamming his knife on the table, resonating a loud clang.

Cloud gave him a 'really?' look.

"Well…maybe a _little bit_, but I don't need to go to a wack job facility." Sora reasoned.

Cloud sighed. This was going to take a lot of reasoning.

"Like I said, it's only once a week, an hour long, and you'll make lots of friends!" Cloud said.

"I don't want friends." Sora said darkly.

"Well, what about girls? There will be girls!" Cloud said. Girls were his last resort, considering Sora was almost never seen without a girl on his arm.

"Uh, yeah…crazy girls!" Sora said.

"Listen Sora, I'm begging you here. I just want you to try it once. Just go the first day, and if you don't like it, then fine. You won't have to go again." Cloud silently prayed that his final offer would convince Sora.

Cloud could tell that Sora was considering his offer, but he needed one more push.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks." Cloud said hopefully.

Cloud could practically see the dollar signs in Sora's eyes.

Twenty bucks may not seem like much, but to Sora, it was manna from heaven.

"So…I only have to go once…and I get twenty bucks?"

Hook, line and sinker.

Sora flicked out his knife again and examined the tip.

"And…no knives!" Cloud added, yanking the knife out of Sora's hands. Sora gave him a 'hey what gives' look and Cloud shook his head.

After Cloud had left the room, Sora made sure he was out of sight. Then he pulled out another pocket knife and continued to run it against the edge of the counter top.

_Scrape. Scrape._

"I can hear that you know!" Cloud shouted from the room over.

"Hear what?" Sora said in false dumbness.

"What the hell am I going to do with him?" Cloud asked to no one in particular.

* * *

The sunlight seeped through Kairi's curtains as the morning rudely awoke her from her slumber.

_Knock knock knock._

"Come in," Kairi said softly, in a raspy tone.

Zack Fair cracked the door to his step daughter's room open. Everything was dark and quiet.

"What is it?" He heard her whisper.

Zack flipped the lights on, and was disappointed by what he saw. His beautiful step daughter looked terrible, her face gaunt and her eyes emotionless.

"Kairi, I want to tell you something." He whispered quietly. He was afraid to speak to loud, in fear that she would break if he spoke too loud.

She looked at him with a confused look. Ever since Kairi's mother had died two months ago, she had been a shell of herself. Completely in a dead state, she was so hurt, and she just couldn't seem to let her mother go.

The pain had been virtually unbearable. Kairi didn't eat, speak, or even _move_ for what seemed like weeks. Zack had been extremely worried for her sake, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to get through to her.

"I've signed you up for a group therapy season." Zack let out nervously.

"Wh…why?" Kairi asked, puzzled.

"Because Kairi, you're…sick. You need help, and maybe other kids can bring you peace?" Zack explained.

"But…I don't want to…" Kairi said lamely, drooping in her bed.

"It's for your own good," Zack said, rubbing her shoulders. Kairi lifted her head to look at Zack.

Zack had been possibly the best step father any girl could ask for, considering her real father was never present. Her mother had refused to utter a single word of her real father, but that was alright with Kairi. Zack had always tried his best to be a good father figure to Kairi, while still maintaining his distance.

"I'm too tired." Kairi moaned.

"Kairi, you've been tired ever since…" Zack may have trailed off, but Kairi knew exactly what Zack meant.

Tifa had died in a horrific car accident that was a result of someone who had been drinking while driving late one night. The worst part was, she did not die instantly. She died at the hospital after lots of pain and suffering. An utter tragedy that would not escape Kairi's mind.

"Do I…have to?" Kairi asked in defeat.

"Please Kairi." Zack said. The last thing he wanted was for a lovely young woman like her to waste away in her own misery.

"Alright…when is it?" She griped.

"It's tomorrow at 5! Don't worry Kairi, you won't regret it!" Zack said happily.

Kairi sunk back into her bed like a gopher returning to its hole. It was rather pathetic.

"Uh, Kairi, maybe you should…you know…" Zack hinted.

"What?"

Apparently Kairi wasn't getting the hint.

"Clean yourself up a bit?" Zack ended.

* * *

"What? NO! You can't do this to me!"

"Namine, you MUST."

"But I'm not CRAZY!" Namine insisted fervently.

It had only been very recently that Namine Cullen had begun acting…strange. She began talking of things that didn't exist, talking to people that didn't exist. She would zone out in the middle of conversations, and then restart the same conversation hours later.

Her parents had taken her to the doctors. They told them that there was nothing wrong with Namine, she was just…different.

Or as her family liked to call it, 'in her own little world'.

"Namine, it is only a group therapy session—"

"BUT I'M NOT CRAZY!" Namine screamed.

"Yes sweetheart, we believe you," Namine's mother-Marissa-said pleadingly. Namine turned around to face her wildly.

"No you don't you selfish BITCH!" She screamed.

"Don't speak to your mother that way young lady!" Namine's father, Michael, said angrily.

"Well you…you smell like socks." Namine whispered. Both parents shot each other a concerned look.

"Sweetheart, it's only for one season, and the sessions are once a week! That's it!" Marissa said in a kind, motherly tone.

"I'm NOT going!" Namine said, crossing her arms and sitting down on their couch.

"Namine, it's for the best," Michael added. Namine turned her head up and glared at him.

"You just don't understand, right Cynthia?" Namine twisted her head to the empty spot on the couch beside her as if to ask the air for guidance.

"Cynthia says that you are both just dumb whores!" Namine stated.

"Cynthia is not…real darling." Her mother said worriedly.

Namine burst into tears and both of her parents look uncomfortable.

"Look, Namine, if you go then…I'll buy you and Cynthia some bubble tape." Michael said nicely. "Does that sound good?"

Namine wiped her tears away and thought for a moment.

"Pink bubble tape, right?" She asked in a small voice.

"Oh, yes sweetheart. Pink bubble tape for you and Cynthia!" Marissa said happily.

"NO!" Namine roared.

Taken aback, her parents stumbled backwards a bit.

"Cynthia likes _green _bubble tape." Namine explained carefully.

"Oh, well, I'll be sure to get those two separate colors," Michael assured her.

"Only an hour long, right?" Namine asked.

"Yes, only an hour long." Marissa answered.

"Not YOU." Namine said breathily. "I'm talking to Jerald, duh."

"Oh, well…alright then." Marissa said, eager to escape the living room.

* * *

"But, NO! It's going to be completely unsanitary!"

Roxas Marx was completely hysterical.

"Roxas it's going to be good for you!" Roxas's mother-Sandra-encouraged lightly.

"Mom! Think of the germs!" Roxas clutched his heart as if he had just been struck with a heart attack.

"Son, you need to get over this dumbass fear of yours. Only sissies are afraid of bacteria." Roxas's father-Vince-argued loudly.

Vince had been in the army for sixteen years before he had retired with three medals and three bullets in his hips. His dream was for his son to be just like him, but so far, his dream wasn't going to be coming true anytime soon.

"Dad! Don't you know that bacteria and viruses can be 10 times as dangerous as a loaded gun!" Roxas protested loudly.

"Good god he's hopeless." Vince mumbled.

"Listen honey, we just want you to spend some time with other kids like you!" Sandra said hopefully.

Roxas scoffed.

"Puh-lease mother. These…these…crackheads! Are going to be completely filthy! Writhing with diseases!" Roxas began hyperventilating.

"God dammit son! Stop being such a pansy and buck up!" Vince roared.

"Dad, I'm not a pansy! I'm just cautious!" Roxas yelled.

"Please, you'd go to school in a plastic bubble if we let you!"

"…Do you…have a plastic bubble?" Roxas asked slowly.

"GOD DAMNIT! NO WE DON'T HAVE A GODAMN PLASTIC BUBBLE!" Vince screamed.

"Honey, perhaps you should…sit down." Sandra said to her husband, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

"Roxas, it is only once a week and an hour long. You are going, and that is that." Sandra said.

"But—" Roxas began.

"No buts! Now get your pansy-ass ass ready for dinner!" Vince barked.

Roxas hung his head and sulked.

"Yes dad." He mumbled quietly.

"Yes _sir._" Roxas's father corrected.

"Yes sir." Roxas said, perhaps more miserable than before.

"Vince, be nice!" Roxas's mother said guiltily.

"Can I at least bring my sanitizer?" Roxas asked.

"God _damnit._" Vince said angrily. Roxas's mother grimaced as Roxas pulled out a mini sanitizer at that very moment, and slathered the gooey chemical-smelling liquid all over his hands meticulously.

"Where the hell did I go wrong? Where Sandra?" Vince asked rhetorically.

Roxas looked at his parents quizzically. He just didn't understand how they could be so…_unaware_. The germs of this world, they would be the death of everyone.

* * *

"No! You can't do this to me!"

Selphie True was a teary wreck.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" She asked loudly.

"No—"

"No, you listen mom! This will be the END of my social life! I can't be a loser!" Selphie screeched.

"Selphie, honey what you're doing to yourself is not healthy!" Selphie's mother said.

Selphie True had a problem.

She was not perfect.

It was something different everyday, she was too fat, too ugly, too loud, too annoying. Every day, it seemed that she had to change some aspect of herself to please the public. It worried her single mother to death.

"I just don't know what to do with you!" Her mother cried.

"Mom, nothing is wrong with me! So don't put me in that…that freak house!" Selphie cried back.

"You are starving yourself! That IS wrong! And you are going to that therapy whether you like it or not!" Selphie's mother yelled.

"MOM, NO!" Selphie screamed. Both women were crying hysterically.

"It's for your own good sweetheart. You know I love you, and this is for the best." Selphie's mother droned.

"No mom no! I'll…I'll lose all of my friends! They'll hate me!"

I t broke Selphie's mother's heart to know that Selphie's friends were so shallow. The worst part was, she knew that Selphie was right.

"No one has to know!" Selphie's mother assured her.

"B-but what if they find out?" Selphie blubbered out.

"I'll tell them that you're a…volunteer! And that I forced you to help with them!"

By now, Selphie's mother knew exactly when and what to say.

"I'll even let you go on that shopping spree with you and your…friends." It was hard to say the word 'friends' when she knew that they were not actually Selphie's friends.

Selphie took in a shaky breath and wiped away a few of her tears unsuccessfully.

"I…I guess I can…t-try it, but you c-can't tell _anyone._" Selphie clarified.

"Cross my heart." Selphie's mother whispered.

* * *

"Do you even KNOW what's out there?"

Aqua Clearwater looked at her foster parents in horror.

"Yes, you've told us _many _times…"

"there is a .0000000001% chance that I could get stabbed just by walking outside! I can't take that sort of risk!" Aqua stated dramatically.

"Well that's not very—"

"That means that if I walk outside 10000000000 times, one of those times, I am GUARENTEED to get stabbed. And do you even know the percent of car crashes? I may as well just put a bullet through my brain right now just to save the world the trouble!" Aqua was nearly breathless.

Her foster parents gave each other a worried look. They had been told that Aqua was a handful, but they had never expected THIS.

A paranoid shut-in who was terrified of everything.

But Serah and Snow had promised themselves that they would not give up on Aqua. So they looked into group therapy, which had stunningly high success rates.

"Aqua, just try it, these people can help you!" Serah said kindly.

"Well they won't be able to help me if I'm DEAD!" Aqua deadpanned.

"Aqua, you aren't going to die!" Snow said.

Aqua scoffed sarcastically.

"And how do you know that Snow, are you a fortune teller?" Aqua wiggled her fingers to imitate magic. "Can you see the fuuutuuure?"

"Well, no…" Snow admitted.

"That's what I thought!" Aqua whispered rather close to his face. "Don't you **ever** lie to me."

"Aqua, you'll be able to meet other people like yourself! And maybe you'll even get better." Serah reasoned.

"I don't need to get better! I'm fine right here! There is only a .00000001% chance of me getting killed in my room!" Aqua nodded enthusiastically at her own point.

Snow had an idea up his sleeve.

"You know Aqua, it would be a shame if I were to…leave the coffee maker plugged in!" He said sinisterly. Aqua gasped.

"You _wouldn't_." Aqua said.

"He'll do it! He's crazy!" Serah added.

Aqua argued with herself inside of her mind.

_Is it really worth the risk? House fires really aren't the way I am planning to go…_

"Fine…I'll do it." Aqua said.

Serah and Snow hugged each other in victory.

"But you _better _drive me there in the god damn Subaru…"

* * *

"Huh?"

Terra Eraqus had never seen his parents actually standing this close before.

"I…_we've_ decided that you should go to group therapy."

"Uh…why?" Terra asked.

As far as he knew, he hadn't been acting particularly crazy lately, it was just the divorce.

Sure, it was hard on him, but he wasn't depressed or anything…

Was he?

"My lawyer has recommended it for you, and I…_we_ believe that you should go." Terra's mother-Angelina-said stiffly.

Angelina was a beautiful, independent woman, and Terra's father-Brad-was a handsome, independent man.

And they clashed together like fire and ice.

After a one night stand, Angelina was impregnated with Terra, and they were married against each others will.

Two words.

Mother fucking train wreck.

They argued constantly, bitter fights that sparked bitter rivalries.

Maybe it did have a _little _ impact on Terra.

"Okay, when is it?" Terra asked cheerfully.

"Wha…really?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, when is it?" Terra repeated his question and his parents were bewildered.

"Uh…tomorrow at…5." Angelina answered.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal?" Terra asked.

"I…_we _just…I don't know…thought you would put up a fight, or something." Terra's father said, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright. I'll be there."

**A/N *Exhales loudly* That took a LOONG time to write…and It's still pretty bad. Don't worry, there are still a few more characters, these are just the 'main' characters. And if you know me, then you can probably guess the pairings…**

**Sorry for the bad intro, I just…I don't know. The Cabin in the Mountains is coming alon y. Sorry bout that. BUH BY**

**XOXOKAREN**


	2. Day One

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

Olette Summers was what you may call, a determined woman.

She was determined to do as much community service as possible so that she could hopefully look better to all of the Ivy League schools she was so determined to get into.

That was why, after her friend Xion recommended teaching group therapy sessions, she gladly took up the offer.

Xion had described it as, 'life changing', and 'eye opening'. Olette wanted that, she wanted an experience like that in her life.

You see, Olette never really had too many friends. She was so determined on focusing on her grades, that the idea of companionship seemed out of the question.

But now that her only friend had basically handed her college points and the possibility of new friends on the same plate, Olette was determined to do both.

She had researched endlessly on the study of psychological behavior and all different types of exercises for people who needed…

Guidance.

So now that Olette had arrived at the bright, sunny facility where the clinic would be taking place, she was determined to cure all of the kids of their illnesses.

She looked at her watch. Ten minutes until the clinic began.

Olette began setting up a circle of chairs in the room, which was decorated with positive quotes.

'_Remember, it's just a bad day, not a bad life.'_

_ '__Stay positive!'_

_ '__Good vibes!'_

To be honest, they were a bit sickening, but it was Olette's job as supervisor to take everything seriously and make sure everyone feels included.

Olette had everything perfectly planned out- from the introduction to the conclusion, Olette had a check list that had literally every second of the hour documented.

_Nothing can go wrong._ Olette assured herself.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually here."

Cloud had promptly dropped Sora off five minutes before the session began, leaving him a bit dumbfounded in the parking lot of the community center.

Jokes on Cloud though, because Sora had his back up pocket knife in his black leather jacket pocket.

Sora strolled up to the building, with low expectations. _It'll probably just be a bunch of whiny losers who can't get their shit together._

The front desk was white and shiny, and a busty fake blond girl was sitting there, her hands poised to begin typing on her little keyboard.

Sora flashed her a dazzling smile and she flushed brightly.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a rather sultry voice.

"I'm looking for uh…group therapy." Sora grumbled the last part and the woman gave him a strange look.

"What could _possibly_ be wrong with you?" She asked innocently. She batted her eyelashes quickly. She could probably be really pretty if she didn't try so hard.

Sora had seen many girls much like her, a little bit desperate and a little bit boring.

"Apparently, a lot." Sora said darkly. She giggled a little bit and blushed.

Sora resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was grinding on his nerves for being such a slut, and he needed to get out of there, before he completely lost his cool.

"Can you just tell me where it is?" He asked angrily.

The girl flinched a little bit and pointed to a room to the left of the desk.

"Thanks." He spit out through gritted teeth.

He stomped over to the room and threw the door open boisterously.

Inside was a kind of pretty petite brown haired girl who looked a little bit frightened.

"I-I-I'm Olette, and—"

She nervously started. Sora rudely cut her off with a glare that could silence Adolf Hitler himself.

He took a seat and put his feet up on another one of the chairs.

"Uh-uh, you can't do that…" Olette said in a tiny voice.

"Well I just did." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders and pulling out a cigarette.

"You can't smoke here!" Olette said shrilly. Sora lit the cigarette anyways.

"There's a no smoking sign right there!" Olette said.

"I can see that," he said with the cigarette in his mouth.

"Well…you…I…" She trailed off dumbly.

The door burst open again and a panicked pretty girl ran in. Her curly brown hair was styled to perfection and her makeup was done expertly. Sora took the cigarette out of his mouth and grinned at her.

Sora didn't usually smoke, usually only when he's nervous or when he wants to look cool.

He would never admit it but he was a bit nervous for the clinic.

"Hi, I'm Olette! Welcome—" Olette said chipperly.

"Look, I don't really care, can we just get this over with?" The girl said bitterly.

Oh, so she was that kind of girl.

Sora crinkled his nose in disgust. A prissy girl was one of the things that he hated most.

The girl sat across from Sora in discomfort, for she had heard of his scandalous affairs, and his few visits to the slammer.

"What's your name darlin'?" Sora asked.

Just because she was a priss didn't mean a little flirting would hurt.

"Selphie." She said in a stuck-up tone. Sora rolled his eyes and took another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke directly at Selphie.

She coughed and glared at him. He smirked and a new person walked through the door.

The new person was slouchy and downcast. He had slicked back blond hair and dark brown eyes.

He sat down slowly across from Olette and sulked.

"Hi, I'm Olette, and I—"

"Don't care." Hayner finished dully.

Poor girl. She just couldn't seem to finish a sentence.

It wasn't long before the next person arrived.

This person had flaxen blond hair and had a wild look in her eye, like she was a crazy dog with rabies.

"Hi, I'm Olette." Olette said testily, as if she were afraid the blonde girl would attack her.

"I'm Namine." She said softly.

_She seems normal enough. Maybe I could go for her_, Sora thought.

"And this is Rufus." She said, gesturing to the empty air beside her.

_Oookay…_

Namine took a seat next to the blonde boy.

"Hiee." She whispered in his ear.

"Ah! What the fuck!" The blonde boy exclaimed, jerking away from Namine quickly. Namine laughed exuberantly and Hayner scooted away from her.

"That was funny, wasn't it Rufus?" She asked the seat next to her.

Sora put his cigarette back in his mouth nervously.

Not that he'd let it show.

The door opened to reveal a skittish blonde spiky haired boy with latex gloves on. He looked around the room quickly.

"The…germs…" He shivered and sat down next to Namine.

"Don't like germs, huh?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Uh…no." The boy admitted.

"Neither does Rufus." Namine said, pointing her thumb at the empty chair beside her.

"O-oh. Hi Rufus." The boy said, waving to the chair. Namine whispered something in his ear and he laughed.

"Fuckin' weirdies." Sora said with his cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"Uh, what's your name?" Olette asked hopefully.

"Oh, uh, I'm Roxas." The boy said kindly.

"That rhymes with boxas you know…" Namine said to no one in particular.

The door opened- to Olette's relief- and a boy with brown hair walked in. He looked pretty all-around average.

"Hi, I'm Terra, is this the clinic?" He asked politely.

"Oh, uh…yes! It is, please, take a seat!" Olette said excitedly. She must have been excited that at least one of her patients was slightly normal.

Terra sat down on Roxas's right and shut his mouth. He seemed quiet enough.

Sora breathed out a puff of smoke, earning a funny look from Terra. It seemed as if he was about to say something, but the door opened and an…interesting looking dude.

He had flamboyant red hair, and two green tear drop tattoos on his cheeks just under his bright green orbs which seemed to be glowing with mischief.

"Heya 'Lette." He said brightly, taking a seat next to her. She breathed a sigh of relief, she must have known him.

"Hey Axel. Glad you decided to show." Olette said gladly.

"Don't think I'd leave little 'Lette all alone on her first day!" He said affectionately, giving the top of her head a little pat.

Suddenly the door swung open and a cute blue haired girl hurried in. She looked around the room, with an intelligent sparkle in her eye, as if she knew something you didn't.

She took one look at Sora's cigarette and let out an ear piercing scream.

"EEEIIIIIIIHHHHHHEEEEIIIHHHEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!"

"HOLY CHRIST ON THE CROSS THAT'S LOUD!" Axel shouted over her screaming.

"**_YOU!_**" She yelled furiously, pointing at Sora with horror.

"Uhm…ya need somethin' babe?" Sora asked calmly.

"YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" She wailed dramatically.

She ran over too Sora and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it into the cool tile floor.

"The fuck? What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy bitch?!" Sora yelled.

"SECOND HAND SMOKE IS MORE DANGEROUS THAN ALL THE CANCERS IN THE WORLD YOU **FOOL**." The girl screamed frantically.

Sora flicked out his pocket knife from his pocket, just itching to use it.

"Alright bitch, let's fight." He said, motioning her to come forward.

"Wh-what? No! Stop it! ALL OF YOU!" Olette screamed. Sora didn't even falter, he stepped toward the blue haired girl threateningly.

"H-hey! Leave her alone!" Terra said, stepping in front of the girl nervously.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it pretty boy?" Sora said, directing his anger on Terra.

"I…uh…" Terra stuttered.

"AY! SHUDDUP, WILL YA?" Axel screamed.

"Who's gonna make me, firecrotch?" Sora asked, his knife pointing in various directions. He was enjoying this.

"EVERYBODY SIT THE FUCK DOWN." Olette screeched. Everybody froze.

Everyone sat down, except for Sora.

"Nobody tells me what to do, sugar." Sora said darkly.

Olette was getting very nervous, but luckily she was saved by the door.

"Sorry I'm late." A red haired beautiful girl said weakly. The entire room was silent. Even Sora was struck dumb by the gorgeous new girl.

"Uh, that's alright…why don't you take a seat?" Olette suggested.

"Erm, okay." The girl agreed. She brushed her bright red hair out of her face and sat down in the spot that Sora's feet had previously occupied.

Sora quickly snatched the spot next to her.

"Okay, it seems as if pretty much everyone is here…" Olette said, ignoring the single empty chair.

"So…we should start by each of us introducing ourselves, and telling us why we're here." Olette said brightly.

"Axel, you first."

Axel cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I'm Axel, and I'm here to help 'Lette with her newcomers." He explained leisurely.

He looked to the person next to him- The blue haired girl- and motioned for her to go.

"I'm Aqua. And you are all going to die." She said cheerfully.

"Oh. Alright then." Olette said.

"I'm Selphie. I guess trying to get skinny is wrong, because, here I am." She said snottily.

I'm Hayner. I do pot." He said monotonously.

_Yikes._ Olette thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Oh, um. That's Rufus. He's shy." Namine explained.

The red haired girl bit her lip anxiously. Sora briefly thought about how attractive that made her look before flicking his attention back to Namine.

"And I'm Namine. Apparently, I'm ballshit crazy!" She said with a maniacal laugh.

"Uh, I'm Roxas," the spiky blonde haired boy said. "I don't really like germs…"

Olette seemed to be jotting down all of their information on a clipboard. Sora mentally noted himself to watch what he said around her.

"I'm Terra, I uh…My parents got a divorce, I guess." He said dumbly.

It was the pretty red head's turn. Sora gave her his undivided attention, he was interested to see what could possibly be wrong with her.

"I'm Kairi, and…well…my mom died and I just…" She trailed off with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Sora was too busy looking at Kairi to notice that it was his turn.

Axel cleared his throat and Sora jumped a little.

_A little._

"I'm Sora." He said smoothly, surveying the room carefully. "I like fights." He ended while flicking his pocket knife out and scraping it across the edge of Kairi's chair.

Kairi seemed unaffected, and she stared out into space as Olette exhaled loudly.

"Alrighty, our first scheduled activity is- trust exercises! If you all are going to get better, than you are first going to need to trust us. We are your net, your _family._ We will be here when you need us, and we will help you out of all of your hardships." Olette said, rather scripted, so it seemed.

"Bullshit." Sora remarked.

"Excuse me?" Olette asked.

"You heard me. All that shit is from a god damn cat poster and you know it." Sora said cockily.

A murmur of agreement passed around the circle and Olette looked flustered.

"N-no it isn't! I wrote that myself!" Olette defended.

"Whatever." Sora said.

"W-well, I'm going to put all of you into pairs, so uh, here we go." Olette explained.

"Uh, Namine and Terra, Aqua and Hayner, Selphie and Roxas, Sora and Kairi." She listed off.

Everyone seemed pretty disappointed in their partner, except for Sora.

"Alright, now we are going to do a trust fall. It's where-"

"Yeah, we all know what a trust fall is." Selphie said meanly. Olette looked a little bit hurt, but she quickly masked it.

"Oh, okay then. Remember, trust is the key to making this whole experience worthwhile." Olette said, a bit robotically.

"Jesus, she sounds like a teleprompter." Sora muttered under his breath. This earned him a small smile from Kairi.

He grinned back at her seductively. "You ready to get this show on the road?"

She gave him a shy smile and nodded slowly.

Sora walked behind Kairi leisurely and grabbed her shoulders gently from behind.

"GAH! FUCK!"

Both Sora and Kairi turned to see Selphie flat on her ass while glaring at Roxas from her uncomfortable position.

"The fuck?! You were supposed to catch me you dumbass!" She screeched.

"But…I wasn't wearing my gloves…" Roxas said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You…you smell…weird…" Aqua said, pointing a shaky finger at Hayner accusingly.

"Yeah, that's pot." He said simply.

"Wait…like…" Aqua trailed off and leaned over to whisper something in Hayner's ear.

He grimaced. "Yes, that kind of pot." He confirmed.

Aqua gasped. She turned away from him and covered her face with her hands shakily.

Olette looked over the class with a hopeless look on her face.

Axel attempted to comfort her. "Don't worry 'Lette, they'll warm up, I'm sure." He said cheerfully, although the unsettling lilt in his voice betrayed him.

"You don't sound too sure." Olette said, her normally tan face paling by the second.

"Just wait. You'll see." Axel said.

"Uh, just…fall, I guess." Terra said testily to the fragile Namine. She giggled and pitched forward, hitting the white tile floor with a harsh _smeck!_

"Yowch that sounded like a nosebleed!" Axel said suddenly, as if someone had slapped him out of a daze.

"Ouch…British intelligence…" Namine said groggily. Axel bent over and helped her up.

"You alright there Bond? You look a little green…" Axel said.

"No! They can never know!" She shouted. She frantically looked around before bolting out of the room at top speed.

Terra scratched his head confusedly while Selphie beat Roxas up.

"You…stupid…little…pussy…treat…me…like…a…lady!" She said in between harsh slaps.

"AAAAHHH HANDS!" Roxas screamed, hysterically flinching.

"THE SIDE EFFECTS CAN BE DEADLY!" Aqua screamed at Hayner loudly.

"I'm quite aware." He said in a bored tone.

"EVERYBODY SHUT IT!"

Sure enough, the entire room fell silent and Namine decided to return to the room at that moment.

"Hey guys," she started excitedly, "I think I broke the vending machine!" She held up a fistful of sour patch kids happily.

"Great. Now everybody listen up." Olette said, her voice cracking. "All you little DIPSHITS need to learn how to SHUT THE FUCK UP you…you MONSTROUSLY HIDEOUS PANDA POUNDERS!" She screeched.

…

"Woah." Terra said, a little bit bewildered by the studious girls interesting choice of insults.

"Hey blondie, toss me a pack, will ya?" Sora asked Namine casually. She complied by hurling all six bags at him at top speed. He managed to catch one and gave her a nod of thanks.

"So this obviously…isn't…working." Olette said, trying to stay calm. "Why don't we all sit down, okay?"

Everyone sat down in their spots slowly, including Hayner who had just finished picking up all of the spare sour patch kids bags.

"Why don't we just all…tell each other something about ourselves…that no one else knows?" Olette said calmly.

"I vote no." Sora said with sour patch kids in his mouth.

"I vote no as well." Hayner added.

"I vote no." Selphie said crisply.

"I didn't vote for Obama, that's for damn sure." Aqua said proudly.

"I vote yes." Kairi said softly. This drew the attention of everyone else, and Sora let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. But Ms. Super Soc has to start." He said, pointing to Olette.

"Me? Oh-okay…um…well…I'm actually…oh this is embarrassing…I actually…don't know what I'm doing. I thought I did, before I met you guys. But now…I have no idea how I can help you." She said, as if she were surprised that she was even admitting it to herself.

"Well great. Why are we even here?" Selphie asked flatly. Axel looked extremely pissed.

"Look you little skank. Why don't you just shut the fuck up, no one really cares about all your aspirations. And go eat some slutbutter, you slut." He said angrily. Selphie gasped and _hmphed._

"Ookay, who's next?" Olette asked.

"Uh, me…I guess." Terra said shyly. He took a deep breath in and began.

"I am not ok with my parents divorce." He said in an amazed tone, as if it were a sudden revelation.

"Well…that's…understandable?" Axel said, not quite understanding Terra's ultimatum.

"No, all this time I thought I was ok with it. But I'm not. I'm not ok with it." He said the second sentence a little bit more downcast, and Kairi shot him a sympathetic look.

"That's good. You need to learn to deal with your true feelings sooner or later, and now is the time to do so. I want you to talk to your parents about this ok?" Olette said, beginning to understand how this works. She began jotting down notes on her clipboard again.

"Okay, next?" Olette asked, happier than before.

"Alright." Aqua started, thinking for a moment. "I've never known anyone who's died before." She said.

"Then why are you so afraid of death?" Hayner asked, slightly intrigued.

"Well…I don't know…I guess I've never seen death, and it's scary not knowing, sometimes not knowing is the scariest." She said with a swift nod of her head.

"Okay, great." Olette said, nodding at Namine, who was next.

"Well, I've never really told anyone this, but…" She bowed her head slowly, her voice dropping to a whisper, "Rufus isn't real."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room and Namine nodded her head slowly.

"Wow, thank you Namine. Roxas?" Olette asked kindly.

"Well, I really don't like how my dad wants me to be just like him. I really don't want to be a Navy Seal, I just don't want to." Roxas admitted, staring at his hands.

"Ok, great job Roxas, Hayner?" Olette looked up at him with a kind smile.

"Well…I'm a virgin." He said lowly.

"We can fuckin' tell." Sora muttered and Kairi gave him a disapproving look. He mumbled a sorry and motioned for Kairi to go.

"I've…never met my dad…and…I never want to." She said with a sigh.

"Olette nodded fervently. "Alright Sora, you can go."

Sora tilted his head and thought for a moment.

_Something that I've never told anyone…?_

Sora grimaced, there were many things he had never told anyone, but none he was willing to share.

…Except, maybe one.

"I kinda want to quit smoking." He admitted with a shrug. "I know it's bad for you an' all, but I don' know, I guess I just can't stop, ya know?"

Olette smiled lightly. The session may have got off to a bad start, but she knew it was going to be a great year.

**A/N Sorry this is a lot shorter than what I thought it was going to be, but basically each chapter is going to be each session, you know, no more at home settings, all of it happens here. Don't worry, I'm expecting the later chapters to be MUCH longer than this, this was just kind of a starter, I'm still getting used to writing third person lol. Sorry this took me so long, btw I actually am a very busy person, even though I'm only (I may as well reveal this because kat's posting it everywhere anyways) 14 years old.**

**Sorry if you thought it sucked. Because that would definitely make two of us.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS STORY ILY ALL.**

**XOXOKAREN**


End file.
